


do you wanna be?

by introlamour



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boo Seungkwan Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Xu Ming Hao is a Mediator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introlamour/pseuds/introlamour
Summary: Mingyu knows that Seungkwan is in love with other guys. Finds his fascination in everyone but him, but what if he was wrong about him the entire time?





	do you wanna be?

 

 

“Do you ever just lay awake at night, wondering if you’ll ever figure out that someone likes you as much as you likes them?” _Mingyu_  questioned, twirling his fingers around the rim of his latte. Minghao glanced at the taller boy with an eye smile before shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“Depends on who the person is. You’re talking about the short blonde with the rosy cheeks?” Minghao added, placing his mug down and folding his legs underneath his body. 

 

Sure, Mingyu was talking about the smaller boy with the rosiest cheeks whenever he’s embarrassed or slightly bashful whenever a person gives a compliment that makes his smile reach all the way towards his round eyes. Yes, he’s talking about the boy who’s practically half of his own height, but his personality towers over Mingyu’s in any kind of competition if presented towards him. And yes, he’s talking about a boy that makes his heart skip, jump, and hop as if it was a small child readying themselves for a playful game of jump rope or hopscotch. 

 

And yes, surely he’s talking about Seungkwan. the frequent thought of the dusty blonde bangs that were flicker from his line of sight, the color _rouge_  painting his lips as a neutral shade, and the brightening eyes always glancing up at him in many ways. Puppy eyes, lovey eyes, teasing eyes, cheeky eyes, drunk eyes, and many other expressions that are held by his darken onyx lashes. 

 

Was Mingyu in love with the smaller, younger male? Mingyu wouldn’t know if the answer came to him and peeled his eyes so far back that the only thing he could see was the answer. However, there has been times where he would lay awake, hands folded over his chest or laying on his side with a head buried against a pillow, thinking if the younger wanted to be his. Wanted to be next to him whenever to stop the hopping and the skipping of his heart since it was inevitable. Who knew if Seungkwan wanted to be under the same love umbrella as Mingyu?

 

“Yeah,” Mingyu muttered underneath his breath, inhaling the smell of his latte and giving Minghao an uneasy eye,” I’m talking about him.”

 

“Well, there’s no problem with asking. What’s the worst he could say?”

 

“No.”

 

“And that isn’t all the bad,” Minghao tried to reassure the boy, watching his eyes drop softly and his lower lip between the harden cushion of his teeth. He could see that the boy held back his next statement, shaking his head in a stale agreement before placing the latte towards his lips and slowly downing the hot beverage,” Don’t get me wrong. Seungkwan might seem, I’m thinking audacious, but he wouldn’t say anything that would hurt your feelings. You guys are best friends. You think he’d ruin that just because of some feelings you have for him?”

 

“No, but I feel as though I might ruin it just because I think I might love him or just like him. The world would never know.”

 

“You and Seungkwan act as though you’re in a relationship. Most people assume your relationship, so why not just seal the deal? Makes it easier for a lot of other people,” Minghao admitted, just wanting his companion to conquer his fear of relation rejection from the younger. Minghao wanted to the see the taller gather himself from the seat and nod his head in a brave, heroic manner and go off to be a better person for Seungkwan. 

 

And yet, Mingyu tightened the grip around the handle of his mug and shook his head in mere disagreement. Him and Seungkwan did act as though they were romantically involved with one another. The typical love attraction enthused whenever the two were together. Constant inside jokes, Seungkwan lightly complimenting Mingyu’s hair and how it flows through the wind or when he tells him how gorgeous his outfit looks on him today, Mingyu returning the compliment with an bashful expression or even a cheeky expression with a statement that’ll make Seungkwan curl up with a light color flooding over his already rosy cheeks. There was more to their friendship then needless compliment thrown through the air and the little inside jokes that make their friends gag at the sight. 

 

There was the small talks between every situation whenever they were hanging out with their companions, and endless grins of affection thrown towards each other. Or even when the two are alone, their time is spent cuddling next to each other and talking about the good and bad that is embedded in their universe. Their universe, Mingyu reminded himself with a slight sigh. 

 

“Don’t be so upset about it, Gyu. Its not like tomorrow will be the end of the world. You have your entire life to find out if Seungkwan is in love with you, even though you should find out sooner than later,” Minghao brought him from his thoughts, already catching the sadden eyes gazing over towards the window overlooking the city. God, Mingyu could be such a lonesome kid sometimes, Minghao reminded himself before placing a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. 

 

“Yeah. My entire life.”

 

Mingyu didn’t want to spend his entire life pining over the him, spending all of his time on the phone with Seungkwan until the most delicate hours touched their minds and the yawns echoing through the speakers of their phones. He wanted to tell him now, dial his number and tell him how his heart combust inside of his chest whenever he laughs, or his skin becomes tingly whenever the younger intertwine their fingers together. Mingyu wanted to tell him how his cheeks become a darker shade filled with a flush so prominent when he receives a compliment from the younger or become even more flushed when he presents him to anyone as his “other half”. Mingyu had been struck by lightening filled with love and affection for Seungkwan, and the burning aftermath of electrocution felt lively and almost beautiful. 

 

Mingyu seen his friend stand from his position on the couch, finishing off the rest of his hot beverage and leaning forward to embrace him tightly. Mingyu sighed into the Minghao’s shirt, wanting to hold on just a little tighter as Minghao gave Minghao the protection he needed whenever he felt bare out in the world.

 

“You’re smart, Gyu. You know what you need to do,” Minghao pulled away, slipping on his slides that sat underneath the coffee table and shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants,”Don’t think about it too much, okay. Get some rest. Sleeping on a situation is the best way to figure out a solution. If you don’t take any of my advice, take this one at least.” 

 

Mingyu chuckled, watching the elder walk towards the exit before shouting out a farewell and shutting the door behind him. Mingyu was placed in silence, his own public enemy since it reminded him that he would be stuck in his thoughts that invaded his mind. The thoughts of Seungkwan bounced around in the walls of his head as he cleaned off his coffee table and living space before retreating to his bedroom for the night. 

 

Gathering and rearranging his pillows to his liking, Mingyu felt his phone vibrating in his pocket as he pulled it out and answered the call immediately. He didn’t bother glancing at the caller i.d as he exhaled out a greeting. 

 

“Hey, Kim,” Seungkwan’s voice was barely above a whisper, and it was by the grace of the anything above his head that Mingyu caught the greeting as well,” Are you on your way to bed?”

 

“I’m getting ready. Why? Do you need to talk or something? I can stay up if you want me to,” Mingyu wanted to smack himself repeatedly, hating the fact that he would drop everything just to tend to his needs. 

 

Seungkwan sighed,”No, I just don’t want to talk about myself tonight. I usually call you and rant about my day. I want you to talk.”

 

“May I ask why?”

 

“Because I like the sound of your voice. It puts me to sleep when I’m having an uneasy time,” This struck something inside of Mingyu’s heart deeply as he was shocked by the words that left Seungkwan’s lip. His lungs tightened and started to painfully inhale air, so he could formate a proper sentence to start off their conversation tonight. 

 

Mingyu sighed unknowingly, finishing the placement of his pillows before sitting on top of his duvet with his hands folded in his lap,” Well I went to work, as per usual. It was okay, nothing really happen except for my break was a little more eventful. I tripped over uneven pavement and dropped my sandwich on the way back to work from my break. After that, I worked, clocked out, went home and invited Minghao over. We sat and talked over lattes and he left just a few minutes ago. Now I’m talking to you.”

 

“Mingyu, can I ask you a question?” Seungkwan’s voice was barely reaching a whisper and Mingyu edged the question of his worries. Wanting to know if it was another guy that got Seungkwan down with a terrible case of the blues. Mingyu only hummed, twiddling with his thumbs and not knowing what question Seungkwan would ask him,”How do you feel about us?”

 

“What about us?”

 

“The way we are. I,” Seungkwan had taken one final sigh, a cough rumbling through the line as Mingyu furrowed his brows in confusion,”just have been leading you on all of this time, Mingyu. I always talk about the guys I met and how much I would love to talk to them and have them around, but it’s not the same with you. No guys can compare to you at all. I’ve been putting you through stuff, allowing to question your feelings, and I don’t ever want you to do that again because of me.”

 

“What are you saying, Kwanie?”

 

“I’m coming over.”

 

“Why? Its almost midnight. You have classes in the morning, love. Don’t come over if you don’t need to.”

 

“I need to make this up to you. All of this time you wasted on me.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! come talk to me on twit.


End file.
